Chicago
by kevin the bird
Summary: "I really should be getting home," he said as he took a bite of the sandwich in his hand. "Have fun, Michael honey," Kitty said as she smiled at Kelso. "And don't get into too much trouble," she added. Kelso laughed as Kitty went back to making her sandwich. "Thank you," he said as he slid open the glass door that lead to the Foreman's driveway. "And I won't."


Michael Kelso's decision to move to Chicago for a job as a security guard wasn't an easy decision. But having being kicked off the squad at Point Place, he needed the money and he was happy to have a job where he could see playboy bunnies whenever he wanted to. That didn't make it easy to leave, though. He knew it would be hard to leave his friends and family behind, but it was something he knew would happen in his life at some point so he figured he would rather do it now and not later.

The night before he left was an interesting one. He spent most of the night in the circle with his friends, which wasn't surprising. He was glad that was how he was spending his last night with his friends, but the night didn't start to get interesting until he decided it was time to leave and go to bed before his big move the next day. When he walked up the stairs of the basement, leaving his friends down there, he spotted the familiar silhouette of Kitty Foreman. He had never seen her up this late.

"Mrs. Foreman?" Michael asked as he walked into the kitchen. "What're you doing up this late?" he added. He noticed she was wearing one of Red's flannel button up shirts, which was way too big for her. It was practically a dress on her because of the height difference between her and Red. Kitty practically jumped out of her slippers when she heard a familiar voice. She looked back and immediately noticed Michael in the kitchen. She hadn't heard him walk up the stairs.

"Sorry," Michael said as he walked towards the woman who had stepped in as his mother over the years. Sure, he had his own mother, but he had so many siblings that he never got a lot of time with her and Kitty was always so accessible as a mother for anything he needed, whether it be food, motherly advice or even as a nurse.

"Michael, honey," Kitty said as her hand flew across her heart and laughed her famous laugh. "You scared me half to death," she said.

"Sorry," Michael repeated as he grabbed a slice of cheese from the bag that was placed on the counter. He stuffed it into his mouth.

"Are you hungry? I'm making a sandwich," she said when she noticed Michael grab a piece of cheese.

"This late at night?" Kelso asked. Without hesitation, however, he added, "Sure." He was always hungry and Kitty always had the best food. He couldn't pass up the chance for one last sandwich from the maternal figure before he left. Kitty laughed again and finished the sandwich she was making, handing it to the young boy when she finished. Michael took the plate he had been handed and took a swift bite from the sandwich on top of it.

"Thanks," he said, his mouth still full.

"Honey. Honey, you're going to choke yourself," Kitty said, a piece of bread in both of her hands. She placed both of them down on the counter and grabbed a napkin, handing it to the boy who had befriended her son all those years ago. Michael smiled at Kitty and she laughed another one of her famous laughs. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep? Don't you leave tomorrow?" she asked, changing subjects.

"Mhm," Michael said as he swallowed what was in his mouth. "That's where I was headed, but I couldn't pass up one of your sandwiches," he added as he gave Kitty an appreciative smile. Kitty smiled at the boy she considered one of her sons and cupped his chin with one of her small hands.

"Oh, sweetie," she said as she unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and gave him a loving hug. Michael, surprised at what was happening, put the plate down on the counter behind Kitty and hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mrs. Foreman, it's not like I'll never see you again," he said. Kitty pulled away and smiled at Michael again.

"I know, it just won't be the same without you here," she said. Hearing that from Kitty made Kelso so happy. He had been practically raised by the woman he was talking to and to hear that from her made him so unbelievably happy. Kelso wrapped his arms around Kitty's shoulders and pulled her in for another hug, resting his head on top of hers. He was the same height as Red, so Kitty only reached his shoulders, which she rested her head against.

"Thank you," Kelso said, quietly. He felt Kitty wrap his arms around his abdomen.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Kitty replied quietly. They stayed there for no more than a few seconds before Kelso pulled away and grabbed the sandwich he had put down.

"I really should be getting home," he said as he took a bite of the sandwich in his hand.

"Have fun, Michael honey," Kitty said as she smiled at Kelso. "And don't get into too much trouble," she added. Kelso laughed as Kitty went back to making her sandwich.

"Thank you," he said as he slid open the glass door that lead to the Foreman's driveway. "And I won't." Kitty watched as Kelso walked out the door and down the driveway, wiping the corners of her eyes. She made her sandwich and went back to bed, all the while thinking about everything her son had gone through with Michael Kelso.


End file.
